


Christmas Wish

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [24]
Category: Three Rivers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a transplant on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish

Andy stood at the sink in surgical scrubs scrubbing his hands and arms. Rinsing his arms, he held out his arms for Pam to place the final gown and gloves on him. As Pam finished getting him ready and he waited for the patient and the heart he thought about what he was doing and on what day he was doing it. Christmas Eve. Normally he tried not to think about the implications of the organs he transplanted, but he couldn't help but think about it tonight. Some family somewhere said goodbye to their loved one so someone else could have a future.

He and Lisa had been having a quiet dinner together when his pager had gone off. A heart had come in for a brilliant young girl who was running out of time. 

"Andy, it's time."

He looked over to see Pam, Miranda and David waiting on him. His patient was ready to go and he knew they wouldn't be calling him if they hadn't timed it so that when he was ready for the heart it would be there waiting.

As he made the first incision, he quietly said," Merry Christmas Susan. Santa brought you your wish."


End file.
